monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SonictheHedgehog1245
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frankie Stein/cartoon page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 03:32, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info, Parrotbeak. I hope you don't mind, but seeing how much blank space there is on the Wiki with many of the characters and the information on their cartoon section being blank, or not even created, I've got my hands full with providing all the info since I've seen many of the TV specials myself. I've got a real good memory, to say the least. I hope you're able to finish what I started with linking some of the stuff I've done to their corresponding characters, including Avea and the other hybrids with their cartoon sections. Thanks a bunch!! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 04:16, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply delay Apologies, but I'm in a busy few days right now. A proper look into your edits and reply will likely be delayed, at least until the weekend. Apologies. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Don't worry about it, Parrotbeak. I'm doing my best to stay busy as well. Get your work out of the way first, then you can deal with my progress with Avea, Bonita, Sirena, and Neighthan. Thanks again! SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 17:14, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's been way later than I intended and you have my apologies for that. :You might have noticed I've rewritten a few of your works. While I like your quantitative output, the qualitative one is still a little behind. Not much, mind you (Ghoulia's WDGFiL? writeup was near-perfect). The difference between what should be included and what not is always minor. So if I might give some tips for improvement: *I recall saying earlier that one character summary writeup may contain no more than one paragraph. You do this right for the most part, but there's a few like on Frankie's and Lagoona's pages that are still separated. *Even if only one character matters each time, their writeup should flow. If you have to quickly talk about another to link two points, that's okay. I noticed this mostly in Ghoulia's EfSS writeup, which went into detail which girls went after Frankie even though that wasn't relevant to Ghoulia while you left out why Gil came back with a kraken even though that was relevant to Ghoulia. *There's little need for full names most of the time. I noticed this with the hybrids. First names will do for those writeups. Also, don't forget to add links. *If possible, try not to start each writeup with the repsective character's name. That starts looking repetitive at some point. It's often hard to avoid, but worth the effort to try otherwise. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the information and advice, Parrotbeak. I appreciate fixing up everything I've done so far on the Wiki for Freaky Fusion. I still have one favor to ask: I still don't see the "Cartoon" link in the Subpageset template for Bonita, Sirena, and Neighthan. When can you take care of that, or is it updated automatically? : Let me know as soon as you can. Thanks, Parrotbeak. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 00:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::I have to update it manually in the template, which I will get right on. Parrotbeak (talk) 10:00, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks, Parrotbeak. Much appreciated. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 14:05, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Cartoon pages My permission really isn't needed as long as you mind all the requirements of such a new page and the TV special has already been on TV. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:31, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright. Thanks, Parrotbeak. I'll see what I can do as soon as I can work on them. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 12:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Do you like any shows on Cartoon Network? Of course. Why do you ask? Also, please leave your signature so I know who you are from now on. Thanks. SonictheHedgehog1245 (talk) 18:48, June 25, 2015 (UTC)